forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Conqueror
"In desperate times, conscripted criminals refill our ranks. Sometimes, however, you find a diamond in the rough. The most elite earn their name: Conquerors. Strong as a battering ram, resilient as a fortress gate, their flail is as dangerous to the wielder as it is to the enemy. But in the right hands it becomes... unstoppable." Conquerors are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview Ex-prisoners and forced conscripts who have risen to the rank of elite soldier. Originally pressed into military service as sword fodder, those who are skilled enough to survive are promoted out of the rank and file and given heavy infantry training. They are heavily armored warriors, relying on a defensive style and their massive flails to whittle away at their opponent’s stamina until they fall under the Conquerors’ massive onslaught. Climbing from the lowest ranked to this prestigious role in the Knight’s forces, Conquerors have earned the respect of their peers through determination and feats of arms.https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/conqueror.aspx Armor Conquerors wear flat-top great helms along with plate armor hidden beneath cloths and leather with their faction's color embroidered on it. They have what appears to be a shackle wrapped around their right wrist with a chain wrapped around their arm. Weapon Footman's Flail - The flail is one of the most vicious weapons used by the heavy infantry of the Iron Legion. They are made of heavy iron chains linking a stout wooden handle to a massive steel-spiked ball. The flail inflicts massive wounds through concussion as it crushes both armor and bones. Feats Tier 1. *Speed Revive - Passive - Rapidly revive fallen teammates. *Conqueror - Passive - Capture and upgrade control zones faster. *Body Count - Passive - Killing soldier grants you health and stamina. Tier 2. *Juggernaut - Trade movement speed for better defense. *Shield Basher - Passive - Shield based attacks now deal damage. *Fiat Lux - Throw a flash grenade that blinds enemies for a few seconds. Tier 3. *Punch Through - Passive - Deal damage on blocked attacks. *Heal on Block - Passive - Blocking regenerates your health. *Pugno Mortis - Throw an explosive projectile dealing damage over an area. Tier 4. *Dauntless - Your actions can't be interrupted for a short duration. *Regenerate - Passive - Regenerates your health when out of combat. *Catapult - Call a catapult strike over an area. Fighting Style Conquerors are heavily armored fighters armed with a massive flail. They destabilize and overcome enemies through multiple defensive abilities and strong attacks. *Difficulty: Medium *Defensive Fighting *Auto-blocking defense mode Special Capabilities *Interrupts attacks with standard block *Highly effective defensive mode *Unblockable shield-based attacks Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Earn more Renown by assisting or saving Heroes, and defending objectives to unlock your feats in a match. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Charged Attacks' - The Attack has 2 charging levels. Each charge level deals more Damage. *'Charge Attack Limits' - You can't charge if you run out of Stamina. Cancel a charge by pressing E (PC), B (XB1) or ◯ (PS4). *'Superior Block' - Blocks interrupt Heavy Attack as well as Light Attacks. Opponent cannot chain after being Blocked. *'Superior Block Heavy Attacks' - Heavy Attacks have Superior Block property during the Startup. Use it to counterattack. *'Full Block Stance' - Block all 3 guards without Superior Block property. Consume Stamina on activation and Block. Conqueror knocked off balance if a Block empties Stamina. *'Can't Feint' - Contrary to other Heroes, the Conqueror can't perform Feint maneuvers. *'Zone Attack' - Zone Attacks can be maintained to keep opponents at a distance. *Can initiate an unblockable shield bash after heavy, dodge, and full block. Moves (from Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *Garrote **Wrap the chain of your flail around their neck so you can step forward and, with a nice strong pull, snap their neck. *The Pop Top **Bash your opponent with your shield to bring them to their knees so a nice upward swing of your flail will send their head flying. *The Wind Up **Ensnare your opponent's leg with your chain and pull it out from under them. Once on the ground, wind up your shot before slamming the metal ball onto their chest. *Gut Punch Neck Breaker **Launch the metal ball of your flail into their gut so that they fall to their hands and knees, perfect as you bring your shield down upon their head. LET PEOPLE FINNISH 1V1S ** Trivia *The Conqueror's armor is one of an older design. **This is supported by their great helm, which was mostly worn during the Crusades, and the usage of shields, which were not used by later knights. The uniform they wear over their armor is also identical to those worn by the Knights Templar. *The Pop Top execution was known as the Bash 'N' Dash in the alpha. Media Images Model Fh hero-detail-conqueror-armor-3-thumb ncsa.png Fh hero-detail-conqueror-armor-2-thumb ncsa.png Fh hero-detail-conqueror-armor-1 ncsa (1).jpg _pAMgUvsD-g.jpg Stills For Honor Peacekeeper Warden Conqueror Lawbringer.jpg|A Conqueror alongside a Peacekeeper, a Warden, and a Lawbringer. The Conqueror.png Conqueror screen3.png|Conqueror (In-game) Conqueror.jpg|Conqueror Videos For Honor Trailer The Conqueror (Knight Gameplay) - Hero Series 6 US For Honor - Conqueror- Emotes & Executions External links References es:Conquistadores Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:Heavy